


Cornish, Not French

by RembrandtsWife



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Christmas, Cooking, Food, Inspired by Music, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 10:55:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9068593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RembrandtsWife/pseuds/RembrandtsWife
Summary: It's only 13 words...?





	

"Three game hens for each of us, Steve. They're pretty small, but tasty."


End file.
